


No Dragon Rider Left Behind

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s07e10 No Dragon Left Behind, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: The Slitherwing venom antidote takes longer than the Riders thought to save Astrid. Hiccup and Snotlout get back with Garff before the antidote is finished.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	No Dragon Rider Left Behind

Astrid slumped to the ground, grey and weak. The twins dragged her to a nearby rock, close to Stormfly. Fishlegs sprung into action, mixing together the ingredients for the Slitherwing antidote. His mind was racing, his fingers fumbling over the fine leaves in his hand. Tuffnut appeared next to him and handed him the venom they took off Astrid's hand. Fishlegs glanced behind him as he walked away. Tuffnut was now pacing back and forth, waiting for the antidote; his sister crouched next to her best friend, checking her pulse every few seconds. Fishlegs prayed that Hiccup and Snotlout were having more success finding Garff. 

Almost like an answer to his prayers, he heard Toothless roar. Tuffnut took off, sprinting to the sound. 

"We're over here!" he called out, vaulting over a fallen tree. The three boys came through the trees with Toothless, Hookfang and Garff. Tuffnut had a strong grip on Hiccup's wrist, dragging him to where Astrid was laying. Hiccup fell to his knees next to Astrid, as if nothing else in the world mattered to him. Stormfly jumped to her feet and flew to Garff, tackling the larger dragon. The two squawked and growled in excitement, until Toothless shot a blast near them, bringing everyone's attention to Astrid. 

"What happened to her?" Hiccup asked, his voice breaking on the end of the sentence. He picked up Astrid's dry hand and interlaced their fingers. He hadn't been following Stormfly as everyone else had. His eyes remained fixated on Astrid, welling up with tears.

"She punched a Slitherwing to get its venom for the antidote for Stormfly." Tuffnut explained, helping Fishlegs mix the antidote, who was all over the place with worry. Snotlout gave an uneasy laugh. 

"Damn, girls got guts," he said, patting Hookfang's muzzle. "That antidote worked fast, good going Fishface" he added, pointing to Stormfly. 

"I haven't finished the antidote yet Snotlout," Fishlegs argued, before realisation coated his face. "Which means Stormfly must not have been poisoned in the first place, she was mourning Garff! That's amazi- oh" 

"So you three let Astrid get poisoned for NOTHING?" Hiccup screamed, jumping to his feet, facing his friends and clenching his fists, his knuckles turning white. Tuff spoke up in protest. 

"Hey, don't get mad at us. We didn't know Stormfly wasn't poisoned."

Hiccup let out a cry of frustration, and fell to his knees again. He pressed his head into the sand, and Fishlegs swore he heard a sob. Hiccup's shoulders shook, rising and falling with his breaths. Fishlegs had never seen his best friend like this, not even when Toothless was ill from blue oleander. 

Tuffnut snatched the bowl of antidote from Fishlegs and rushed it to Hiccup. The twins carefully pulled Astrid’s head back as Hiccup tipped the antidote into her mouth. She swallowed and shivered, then stopped moving. The Riders waited for what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was about a minute for Astrid to regain consciousness, but she remained there, just as grey as before.

Fishlegs had no idea what was running through Hiccup’s head, but he would be lying if this didn’t remind him of when they tracked down the Buffalord to save Astrid from the Scourge of Odin. She just seemed to have the most rotten luck with these kinds of things. He thought it was the furthest thing from fair; none of his friends, let alone Astrid or Hiccup deserved this kind of pain. The twins murmured a few words among themselves, but everyone else just waited, silent.

“What’s happening? Why isn’t it working?” Hiccup demanded, breaking the silence. His voice was louder now, the impatience wearing on him. No one could blame him for that.

“I, I don’t know, Hiccup,” 

"WELL GET IT TO WORK!" he bellowed. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET THE WOMAN I LOVE DIE BECAUSE YOU MISREAD A FUCKING ANTIDOTE!" 

Hiccup's face was red, his green eyes teetering on grey. Fishlegs ran off to reread the Slitherwing dragon card. Had he misread it? No, he can't have, he'd double checked it. Triple checked it even, and he'd mixed together the exact amount. Unless he got the ratio wrong. Fishlegs fumbled over the cards, dropping some to the ground. 

"No, right here. Angel fern root, pine sap and Slitherwing venom. That's all it says. Maybe it takes a while to react?" 

"Well it better react soon, I'm not paying for your funeral." Snotlout snarked back, though his tone was the most serious and collected as he'd ever been. 

"Why would it be my funeral?" Fishlegs looked up from his cards. Snotlout pointed to Hiccup, then mimed a cutting motion across his neck before pointing to Fishlegs. Hiccup wouldn’t kill him would he? Fishlegs had never seen him this angry, so he might. The thought of Hiccup attacking anyone seemed wrong, but nevertheless it sent an uneasy shiver down Fishlegs’ spine. 

“Do we have enough venom for another try?” Ruffnut asked, leaning against the trunk of a tree, clearly trying to occupy her mind with redoing her braids. Hiccup held up the bowl, still half full. 

“Is it safe to try again?” He asked, he voice raspy from the tears he was trying to bite back. He was getting desperate, they all were but too much antidote could reverse the effects, they didn’t know. Astrid groaned and shivered again, drawing everyone’s eyes to her. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, long enough to see Hiccup next to her. 

“Is she okay?” Astrid managed to get out. Hiccup held back a sob, his emotionless expression now shining with a smile. He leant down and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into him. Astrid, still weak from the venom, collapsed into him, smiling at the touch.

“Yes. Yes she’s okay.” Hiccup replied quietly, though Fishlegs was certain that he was saying that to himself about Astrid more than to Astrid about Stormfly. After Ruffnut figured the couple had had enough time to themselves, she leapt into a group hug, everyone quickly following suit. Astrid was up on her feet soon after, still lightheaded but otherwise as healthy as she was before. Fishlegs watched on as she received more than enough cuddles from all the dragons. 

“Look, Fishlegs,” Hiccup started, walking up next to him. “I just -”

“It’s okay. You were scared of losing her. I didn’t take it to heart.” Fishlegs looked over to meet his friend's eyes. Hiccup was still smiling, his eyes bloodshot but shining with life. 

“Thank you,” was all he said, before joining the others in saying ‘see you later’ to Garffiljorg. 


End file.
